User talk:Christina l
Hi, and thanks for offering the position of administrator to me. I only recently became more active on the Healthy Recipes wiki mainly because I had a bunch of recipes I wanted to share, plus I had far more time on my hands versus when I first became a user on the wiki. I very much would like to receive the administratorship as I believe I could add valuable information to the Healthy Recipes wiki. I would like to share my expertise and recipes with others. As to your suggestion of perhaps adding a food blog directory, at this time I would advise against it, simply because at this time, I really seem to be the only individual that is very active on the wiki. If more people start becoming more active and choose to share their individual blogs, then maybe at that time we could add the food blog directory. I look forward to working with you and keeping the Healthy Recipes wiki going strong! The13thbaktun 00:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Single Profile Across All Pages is there a way to have a single profile across all pages? is there a better place i should ask this question? Rm2dance ~ip address showing~ i edited the makeup wiki unlogged in, so it's showing. not a big deal but there a way to easily cancel that, or can you adjust it so the edit was made when i was logged in?Rm2dance tag removal on http://howtomakeuphair.wikia.com/wiki/What_Is_Beautiful%3F it says the photo is Added by Rm2dance how can that be removed? - if u dont knw, pls find out how - pls dont reply saying it cant be done, instead dont contact me at all, ty - if you knw how, pls only msg at http://howtomakeuphair.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rm2dance ::Hello, part of contributing to a wiki is having your contributions tracked by your user name or IP address. This is the only way to make users accountable on a wiki and to help the community identify and help useful and prolific editors. While we welcome your contributions to our wikis, I would suggest you read our Terms of Use and understand what contributing and uploading pictures to a wiki actually entails. In short, as a result of the wiki software and the licensing policy of our wikis, there is no way you can contribute to a wiki anonymously. If you have any more questions, I'd be glad to answer them at Special:Contact. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for Healthy Recipes Wiki I've got a couple ideas for the Healthy Recipes Wiki that I wouldn't mind seeing implemented. The scrolling menus on the home page are sort of worthless. I'd like to see actual random recipes (meaning ones with photos) scrolling through so new users can get an idea of what the wiki is like, and then they could click on an individual picture to get the recipe and learn how to post recipes of their own. As far as polls go, I'd like to have a new poll every month, if possible...just to keep things fresh! So, I was thinking that maybe for the next month, the new poll question should be about organic food, because I've been discussing that topic with a lot of people lately and I'd like to see what others think about it. Perhaps have the question be, "Do you believe that buying organic food is a better way to be healthy?" with the answer choices of Yes, No and I don't buy organic foods. I think that's all the ideas I have for now, so if something like that could be put into place, I think it would be a nice change of pace. The13thbaktun 23:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Changes to HRW I think having a setup like what's on the Recipes Wiki would be a bit better than what's on the Healthy Recipes Wiki page right now. Thanks for letting me know that I have the power to edit the poll and just about everything else - I'm still getting used to being an administrator, so the more I learn about changing things, the better. The13thbaktun 01:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Cross Promotion/Ideas First off, the idea to cross-promote to get more traffic here is excellent. If more people can see that there are sites devoted to healthier cooking (since I think these days, people are looking more and more for healthier foods and recipes), we can get more users (and more recipes). Personally, I'd like to see several of our categories here on Healthy Recipes get a bit of overhauling. We're severely lacking in recipes in the Salads and Beverages sections, plus I'd like to see more vegan recipes posted, if possible - I'm thinking about cutting out dairy products from my diet, so at least, I'd hope to see some more recipes devoted to dairy-free things...so you can pass those thoughts on to the team of Eat Life Whole. I know there is already a Gluten Free Wiki, but I think it might be nice to have at least a half-dozen to a dozen or so recipes featuring gluten-free recipes, since some individuals who do not have celiac disease think it's healthier to go gluten-free. The more variation we can have in our recipes, I think the more traffic we may earn. I'm not against anybody adding recipes to any category, but the ones I highlighted seem to need a little bit of work. I could see recipes for low-fat smoothies and freshly juiced drinks for the Beverages category and a variety of different things for the Salads category (vegetable, fruit, whole grain salads). Unfortunately, I have a TON of recipes I could post...but the thing is, I haven't made nearly 90 - 95% of them, so they're untried and I won't post a recipe until I know it's good. Quality control, I call it, :)! So, pass along the ideas and concerns to the Eat Life Whole team and hopefully they can come up with some good things! The13thbaktun 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New Graphics on Healthy Recipes Wiki Just wanted to let you know what my thoughts are regarding the new graphics on the Healthy Recipes Wiki home page... I'm really not too keen on the color scheme, quite honestly. I find the text harder to read on the green background and I think either the color of the text should be made black or the color of the headers should be made a darker color...like perhaps rotate colors for the seasons (for instance, like right now the headers could be red or orange and maybe for winter they could be like an ivory with black text or something like that). I also don't really like the text style, either. It seems too much like something that came off a typewriter...I think a more funky, organic type of font might be a better fit. So yeah, just wanted to voice my opinions on that stuff, :) The13thbaktun 02:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Headers Just wanted to touch base with you regarding the new header designs... I think it'd be easier to just upload the new headers to the wiki and I'll take a look at them there. It's been hellaciously busy for me lately since I'm still reeling from a family tragedy and haven't had much time to do a lot of online stuff. I'll probably be able to look at them this weekend and then I'll leave you a note regarding my feedback. Thanks! The13thbaktun 00:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) New Headers Hi! I haven't had time to look over the new headers yet, since I've been pretty busy since last week, but I will look them over tonight and get back to you with my thoughts. Thanks for the reminder! :) The13thbaktun 22:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reviewed Headers I looked at the different headers last night, and I particularly like the one that had the flowing, italic script over all the other ones...that was the one that was grey and I think had a file number of 07? I'm not sure the color should remain grey, but I definitely like the font choice! The13thbaktun 20:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How do I revert a deletion? It takes time to create and publish a recipe. In my case it is especially difficult because I must first select ingredients from a list of ingredient with all the nutrient data I have to add to my computer, provide BMR or TEE data derived from body measurements so the ingredients mixed and matched until the computer finds a combination which matches the BMR or TEE as well as provides the best possible macronutrient balance that is within the minimum and maximum allowable limits for each. The particular recipe that was deleted was used be my students to learn how exercise and diet go together and how a prison could use a computer to assure that a prisoner in solitary confinement or on death row can still loose, gain or maintain a steady weight even though they only get one hour of exercise per day. If someone here has a problem with prisons then a space station could be used but a prison is a more realistic example where maximum exercise and meals have set limits. It is a known fact that many people end up in prison - even on death row who have been proven innocent and have had to be let go in bad health from bad diet. My students are aware of several cases of innocent people being sent to prison so they asked why does prison have to harm prisoners with bad diet. Even their younger siblings have heard about prisons. Consequently, I need to revert the following deletion or my students will conclude that the Wikia is not better than a prison if I must tell them the deletion was not reverted. The Prison Diet Plan Gruel by Pce3@ij.net page on Healthy Recipes Wiki has been deleted by The13thbaktun 2011 in Review Y'know, to be honest, I can't say I've really seen any one section grow more than any other. Since I'm the one adding nearly all the new recipes these days, the categories are only growing with the things I'm submitting. I know we have hundreds of page views per day on this wiki, but honestly, I'm not seeing hardly any new comments on either articles, recipes or blog entries - there have been one or two in the past few days, but just a few in more than a couple months' time just seems...off, in a way. I've been trying to add a variety of new recipes to nearly every category I can, but since I only add recipes I've personally tried, the number is a bit lower than how many ''could ''be on there. Other than that, I've been slowly going through and cleaning up the Gluten Free recipes section, since many of them did not conform to what a healthy recipe should be. I wish we could encourage visitors to submit their own recipes, since as I mentioned before, the stats are saying we're getting hundreds of page views a day...but there's obviously no way to make them do so. I'll keep adding as many new healthy and fun recipes as long as I keep cooking, so there will always be new material. In regards to the complainant saying I deleted a page...yes, I did. I did so because after reviewing the recipe, the author was trying to be cutesy and funny with it, saying that it should be fed to miscreant children. That, and the recipe was for gruel. Gruel is not suitable for anyone since it's bland and lacks in critical vitamins, minerals and other things. There was no real substance to the 'recipe,' plus the OP accused me of blatantly 'vandalizing' the page when all I did was delete it as part of general housekeeping. I left a message for the OP explaining what I did and encouraged him to submit more recipes, but to please have them be up to the standards and the spirit of this wiki. That being said, overall, I feel that 2011 has been quite productive for the Healthy Recipes wiki. There have been lots of new recipes and pictures added along with some interesting and informative blog entries. There are definitely a lot of things that can be worked on, and I'll try to make edits or complete re-writes when needed (and when I have time to do so). I would like to see more pictures added to recipes that have no accompanying photos...hmm, that gives me an excuse to far more cooking and baking than I am now! The13thbaktun 21:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Copy of original Prison Diet Plan Gruel Recipe Here is a copy of the original Prison Diet Plan Gruel recipe (in Word Document format) that user:The13thbaktun deleted. Since our kids learn words by using them in sentences they also learn about field trips by commemorating them in some way. The Prison Diet Plan Gruel recipe seemed like the perfect choice since they were also learning about how the Food Triangle was only a rough guide for sources of foods and ingredients that could be selected and refined by a computer to match expended calories and yet stay within the minimum and maximums of all three macronutrients. In this day and age it is sad to realize that some people still rely only on selections from the basic food groups to supply a correct meal, completely ignoring the proportions of macronutrients and basis for number of calories which is used. --imho 00:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Gah! Bots Ahoy! The Healthy Recipes Wiki has been subjected to repeated bot spamming over the weekend and all throughout today. Specifically, the bot has been leaving random stupid comments on all sorts of different articles. I'm not sure if anything can be done to stop the bot because it looks like it's spamming from multiple IP addresses. If there is a way to stop this bot, I'd love to know! Are any other wikis complaining of insistent bot spamming lately? The13thbaktun 05:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Changes and Misc. I'll definitely change the featured recipe around and I noticed that Eat Life Whole hasn't been updating hardly ever. I most definitely will add a picture from the wiki for the holiday card! No, I didn't set my blog to not accept comments, so why it's doing that, I have no idea. The bots have been SO annoying lately but I've been pretty on it, deleting each comment that comes in (when I can be logged in). I'm keeping an eye out for any repeat offenders from the bots, but I don't think there will be since it seems like unique IP addresses are doing the spamming. I'll have everything changed around in just a bit - I went in to edit the poll and figured the featured ingredient section could be updated too. The13thbaktun 22:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dealing with Bots Just wanted to give you a heads up that Trellar has temporarily disabled commenting on the Healthy Recipes Wiki while trying to deal with isolating and banning the bots that have been invading. I gave the okay for this simply because I felt it was the best way to deal with the problem in the interim. She said she'd check back in with me soon and see if there were any more bot attacks and then proceed from there. So if you were looking to leave comments on any blog and couldn't, that's why. Oh, and I discovered the reason why you couldn't comment on my blog post - for some reason, the option to comment had been unchecked...which I didn't do. Must've been unchecked by default or something. :) The13thbaktun 03:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Specialty Recipes (Healthy Recipes Wiki) I just updated the poll on the wiki asking for people's opinions on what kinds of recipes they'd like to see more of, and as I figured, some votes are coming in for what I'm calling "specialty" recipes. By that, I mean recipes catering to special dietary needs, such as vegan, gluten-free, diabetic, etc. I would love to see more of those recipes on the wiki, but unfortunately, I do not specialize in cooking of those types and therefore don't have any tried and true recipes to add. I think it'd be great to bring someone to the wiki who could add recipes such as those, much like Eat Life Whole. Is there anyone floating around there in the vast sea that is Wikia that would like to share recipes like that here? The13thbaktun 18:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC)